Don't Fight Me
by Soncnica
Summary: "Dean, don't fight me, come on man, it was your stupid plan."


**Sometimes you just need to write something like this. **

**I own nothing and I'm sorry for all the grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**Enjoy…**

* * *

"What the hell is a Strupa?"

Dean was sitting on his bed, munching on a burger, one piece of onion trying to escape his mouth when he spoke and a piece of tomato trying to escape the burger.

"It's kinda a, uh, woman spider sort of thingy."

Sam didn't look up from the book he was reading, too enchanted by the words on the page and the picture of the Strupa that stretched across the entire left page. It was beautiful.

Beautifully deadly.

Dean stuffed the onion back into his mouth, chewed, said: "You serious?" and managed to swallow before drinking some coffee.

Eating at three in the morning was exhausting.

"Yeah, I mean," Sam looked at his brother and frowned at the mess his brother made of his shirt. They were way past laundry day.

He sighed and barely contained himself from using air quotes: "The lore," he paused, because hearing Dean crunch on some potato chips totally messed with his concentration.

"Are you done or should I wait until you are?"

"What, 'm hungry. Haven't had anything to eat in a day, man. Just… I'll behave, okay. Just go on."

"Alright, well the lore says that she appears to young men, she's half naked," he looked at his brother and shook his head at Dean's ketchup colored smirk, "saying that she's been attacked, that her child is still in danger and that she needs help. Of course the guy goes with her and then she leads him to some hidden place, I don't know, alleyway or into the woods, whatever is closer I guess."

"Cute."

"Very."

"So then what?"

He drank the last of his coffee and aimed the burger wrapper and coffee cup to the trashcan.

Neither made it in.

"Well it says here, that then she gives the guy a," he put the book down, looked at his brother and used his free fingers to air quote, ''poisonous kiss''."

"Okay, so..."

"Well it like... you know how spiders kill, right? Venom into the victim, liquefying their insides, suck it all out then?"

Dean nodded, because… what a way to go. He shuddered: "Yeah..."

"Well her kiss works like that. Poison and then the guy's insides turn into mush and she drinks them dry."

"Awesome, so how do we find her and how do we gank her?"

-:-

Setting up a trap for someone whose only intention in this world is to feed and feed and feed some more was a piece of cake. All you needed was bait and in this case, bait was a guy.

Dean.

They had discussed this left and right, gone through the plan more thoroughly than when they do when Dean's searching for pie and came to the conclusion that Dean would be bait. Well, Dean came to that conclusion while Sam fumed. But… it was a plan, a solid plan, a good plan, with Sam as the man at Dean's back and Dean as the man dangling himself from a hook in front of the Strupa.

Yes, a very good plan.

And as plans go, it went sideways faster than a drunken man falls into a street gutter.

-:-

She was beautiful, and the picture Sam showed him in the book really didn't do her justice. She was just… the most perfect woman he had ever seen. Blue eyes, blond hair, boobs he could write sonnets about – if he knew how – skin like honey, just perfect.

She was all the things that could kill ya. Perfect deadly beauty.

She begged him to save her child, begged him to go with her, to help her, black tears running down her cheeks, sobbing and crying and wailing for him to help her.

So he did.

He knew that Sam was following them, had his silver knife hidden in his sleeve, had his gun hidden at the small of his back, had his strength and brain all working a hundred miles per hour.

But then… she was fast. Faster than those hundred miles per hour. Faster than the speed of light and before he knew it, she had him pressed against a damp wall and her tongue was in his mouth. Tasted sour, tasted like milk a week after its expiration date.

And it burned down his throat.

Burned like freakin' lava getting poured down his gullet.

And then it was gone, like a breeze that was never there.

He couldn't open his eyes, was glued to the wall.

Was on fire.

-:-

There aren't words to describe how it is to stick a silver knife into someone's back. Even if that someone is a monster out to get his brother.

But in line of duty Sam does what he needs to do.

And there aren't any words to describe how it is, when that something dissolves into a puddle of goo right at his feet.

It's more than disgusting, but it's nothing that he hasn't seen before.

Nothing that he hasn't caused before.

-:-

"Dean?"

He scrambled up on his feet, when Dean fell to his knees like a puppet which strings just got cut off.

"Dean?"

The back alley was hidden in darkness; the garbage cans were being raided by street cats, rats were walking freely from the sewers to the nearest piece of trash that was laying forgotten on the street, people were heard talking from the main street; drunk people going home from bars, lovers whispering naughty things to each other, cars slamming their breaks… and Dean was choking and gasping for air and Sam was running to him, almost slipping on some apple peals and bashing his head into a trash can.

His boots were tapping on the rain covered concrete; the alley was glistering with the leftovers of the late afternoon rain. It was chilly, the wind cold in his face, and when he dropped down on his knees behind Dean's back, his knees crashed with a puddle of cold, brownish water.

"Dean?"

He could feel the water being soaked up by his jeans, when he wrapped his hands around Dean's trembling body.

"Dean!"

-:-

He was gasping for air and choking, noises like nothing he had ever made coming from his burning throat. He tried to spit out what was left in his mouth, but all he could do was open his mouth and let saliva run out freely.

One rat ran across the alley, stopped, sniffed the air, and ran away.

His stomach was making noises that he didn't know how to describe. They were just there and they were loud. Like rolling stones down a hill loud, like waterfall hitting rocks loud, like a lion roaring loud.

But that was not the worst of it.

There was something moving in his stomach, clawing at his insides; as if acid was being held captive in there and wanted to escape. Fuckin' just burn its way out of his belly any way possible.

He gagged again and struggled to spit out something, anything… just whatever that would make him feel a little better, because it was getting harder and harder to think over the roll of the poison inside of him.

He couldn't breathe; the pain squeezing his insides was like nothing he ever experienced before and man, he was shot, stabbed, clawed, sliced, jeez he went to Hell for God's sake. But this… this was nothing compared to what went on in Hell. In Hell he knew he'd be fixed at some point, but here… here his organs would turn into mush and there would be no one to fix him up later.

It burned all over in his stomach, going all the way up to his chest, going all the way down to his lower belly, on the inside and outside, it was like there was something being boiled in him… clearly, something was being boiled inside of him.

There was just no other _sane_ explanation. The acid was coming to a boiling point in his stomach and it was gonna explode or implode, he wasn't that awesome with physics, and that would be it. That would be what would bring Dean Winchester down.

He went down on his knees; there's no freakin' way that he's gonna be able to stand with this pain in his insides. There's no freakin' way that he's gonna be able to die standing up.

_Where the Hell's Sam?_

A noise startled him and he closed his eyes. If he was gonna go down so undignified, with his insides exploding or imploding or whatever, fuck if he'd watch it.

"Dean!"

He heard his name being called somewhere on his left, or was it right? There was no direction that the pain allowed him to see, there was no left or right, up or down, it was just acid in his stomach and him waiting for it to explode. Or implode.

And then there were hands on him, gentle, big hands, hands that were sure in what they were doing, hands that took his body in their safety and pulled him back to crash into something as hard as a wall yet soft as a pillow.

_Sam…_

He wanted to say his brother's name, but the poison in his stomach decided to shift and scratch at his back and that made him groan out loud.

-:-

"Dean?"

Sam heard his brother groan and that only made him grab onto his big brother tighter.

Dean's fingers were digging themselves into the hard ground; he would chip away some of the concrete if his fingernails would dig in any deeper. His breathing was broken into gasps; he was wheezing, couldn't catch a good enough breath. His face was turning green and blue and Sam bracketed Dean's body with his legs, braced himself with his left hand - his palm hitting the wet ground with a splash - pushed his right one above Dean's shoulder and down and did the only thing he could. He leaned forward and pushed his index finger into his brother's mouth.

A vague _ewwww_ went through his mind when the tip of his finger rubbed over soft tissue in his brother's warm mouth, but was quickly subdued by Dean making a choking sound and then there was something wet and hot hitting his finger in Dean's mouth but before he could get the finger out he heard a splashing sound when Dean finally threw up some of the poison the creature spat in his mouth.

The hot liquid covered his hand, ran down his wrist and into the sleeve of his shirt, but this was his brother and he was dying and if Dean puking all over him was what would save his brother… then be it.

A cat pushed over a trash can and the noise drowned out Dean's struggles of pulling in so much needed air.

-:-

Oh sweet son of a bitch, did his idiotic little brother just stick a finger into his mouth?

Not cool.

Not cool at all.

He groaned, raised his hand to grab hold of Sam's wet wrist and pulled on it but then the movement of Sam's finger did something to his throat again and the poison came up to see what the commotion was all about.

-:-

They both fell forward when Dean pulled his finger out of his mouth, but he caught his brother and put both of Dean's hands on the floor, arranging him so that his knees and hands were firmly planted on the floor, their fingers intertwined.

"Dean, don't fight me, come on man, it was your stupid plan."

He watched as green-bluish bile came splashing out of his brother's mouth like a river, and hit the ground between Dean's splayed fingers.

It was gross, but he would do it again in a heartbeat. He would, because that poison would've killed his brother and right now, he didn't care how pissed Dean would be at him for sticking his finger into his mouth.

"Ugh…"

"Ya done? Gonna puke some more?"

Dean groaning and then some more bile hitting the floor was his answer.

"Okay, good. 's good, you need to get it all out, man. Otherwise that poison's just gonna burn your insides."

Dean did not need that image.

He puked some more, seemingly endless streams of bluish liquid running from his mouth. He could feel how his stomach was being purged of the acidic poison. He could literally feel how everything was flowing out of him, leaving his insides empty like he leaves Whiskey bottles empty.

He coughed. And puked some more. And coughed some more.

"Kill the son of a bitch." He groaned out between gasps for air.

"Did, she's dead."

"That bitch!"

Sam smiled. His brother would be just fine.

Dean groaned and pushed at his brother's chest, making him move away and sat down on his ass, barely missing the bile on the floor. Because then… then those jeans would have to go in the trash and they were his favorite.

He put his elbows on his knees, grabbing his wrists, head down between his legs: "Can't believe you put," gasp, gag, spit, "your finger in my mouth."

"Deal with it. Saved your life, man."

"Ugh."

He spit some more greenish sludge on the floor, closed his eyes and muttered to himself over the shitty taste in his mouth and the pungent smell coming off the ground: "Bitch."

Sam didn't know if Dean was referring to him or the Strupa.

**The End. **

**A/N: I don't think a Strupa really exists, because I kinda made it up, but you never know. In Slovene **_**strup**_** means **_**poison**_** and I just added the 'a' to put the word into female form. So… strupa. **_shakes her head_** I don't know… LOL**


End file.
